Typical set top boxes are capable of displaying videos, such as but not limited to television shows. The videos may be obtained from various sources, such as receiving streaming video from a cable television company over a cable network, and such as downloading a video from a website for later viewing by wirelessly connecting to the Internet. Set top boxes often have relatively rudimentary search tools, such as allowing users to enter text for the purpose of finding and recording upcoming television shows.
This can be contrasted with Internet-based search engines that may permit personal computers and the like to obtain different types of search results (e.g., links to web pages and images) and accommodate different data formats for queries (e.g., text queries and images captured by a cell phone camera).